Ranger Revised
This article is about the Unearthed Arcana version of the ranger. For the official version, see Ranger. For the first attempted remake of the ranger, see Ranger (Alternative). Overview This revised version of the Ranger was created by Wizards of the Coast, aimed at addressing the class's high levels of player dissatisfaction and its ranking as D&D's weakest class by a significant margin. It greatly increases the power and flexibility of the Ranger class. Ranger Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per ranger level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per ranger level after 1st. Proficiencies * Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields. * Weapons: All weapons. * Tools: '''None * '''Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity * Skills: '''Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, and Survival. Equipment * (a) scale mail or (b) leather armor * (a) two shortswords or (b) two simple melee weapons * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack * A longbow and a quiver of 20 arrows Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment given by your class and background and start with 5d4 x 10 gp. Favored Enemy At 1st level, choose one type of favored enemy: beasts, fey, humanoids, monstrosities, or undead. You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with weapon attacks against creatures of the chosen type. Additionally, you have advantage on Survival checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one language of your choice. Natural Explorer At 1st level, you have the following benefits: * You ignore difficult terrain. * You have advantage on initiative rolls. * On your first turn during combat, you have advantage on attack rolls against creatures that have not yet acted. You gain the following benefits when traveling for an hour or more: * Difficult terrain doesn't slow your group's travel. * Your group can't become lost except by magical means. * Even when you are engaged in another activity while traveling, you remain alert to danger. * If you are traveling alone, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. * When you forage, you find twice as much food as you normally would. * While tracking other creatures, you also learn their exact number, their sizes, and how long ago they passed through the area. Fighting Style At 2nd level, choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. * '''Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. * Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. * Close Quarters Shooter (Unearthed Arcana): You are trained in making ranged attack at close quarters. When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacks ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. Finally, you have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. * Tunnel Fighter (Unearthed Arcana): You excel at defending narrow passages, doorways, and other tight spaces. As a bonus action, you can enter a defensive stance that lasts until the start of your next turn. While in your defensive stance, you can make opportunity attacks without using your reaction, and you can use your reaction to make a melee attack against a creature that moves more than 5 feet while within your reach. * Mariner (Unearthed Arcana): As long as you are not wearing heavy armor or using a shield, you have a swimming speed and a climbing speed equal to your normal speed, and you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Spellcasting By the time you reach 2nd level, you have learned to cast spells. Spell Slots The Ranger table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known You know two 1st-level spells of your choice from the ranger spell list. The Spells Known column of the Ranger table shows when you learn more ranger spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 5th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the ranger spells you know and replace it with another spell from the ranger spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your ranger spells. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a ranger spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC: 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier: your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Primeval Awareness Beginning at 3rd level, you have an innate ability to communicate with beasts, and they recognize you as a kindred spirit. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas to a beast as an action, and can read its basic mood and intent. You learn its emotional state, whether it is affected by magic of any sort, its short-term needs (such as food or safety), and actions you can take (if any) to persuade it to not attack. You cannot use this ability against a creature that you have attacked within the past 10 minutes. Additionally, you can attune your senses to determine if any of your favored enemies lurk nearby. By spending 1 uninterrupted minute in concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell), you can sense whether any of your favored enemies are present within 5 miles of you. This feature reveals which of your favored enemies are present, their numbers, and the creatures' general direction and distance (in miles) from you. If there are multiple groups of your favored enemies within range, you learn this information for each group. Ranger Conclave At 3rd level, you choose to emulate the ideals and training of a ranger conclave. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 5th, 7th, 11th, and 15th level. * Beast Conclave * Gloom Stalker Conclave* * Horizon Walker Conclave* * Hunter Conclave * Monster Slayer Conclave* * Primeval Guardian Conclave* * This subclass does not normally contain a 5th level feature. The Unearthed Arcana source material allows for the addition of the "Extra Attack" feature at 5th level just as it is done with the Hunter Conclave. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Greater Favored Enemy At 6th level, choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy Fleet of Foot Beginning at 8th level, you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn. Hide in Plain Sight Starting at 10th level, when you attempt to hide on your turn, you can opt to not move. If you avoid moving, creatures that attempt to detect you take a -10 penalty to their Wisdom (Perception) checks until the start of your next turn. You lose this benefit if you move or fall prone. You are automatically detected if any effect or action causes you to no longer be hidden. If you are still hidden on your next turn, you can continue to remain motionless and gain this benefit until you are detected. Vanish Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. Feral Senses At 18th level, when you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. Foe Slayer At 20th level, once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied. Beast Conclave Animal Companion At 3rd level, with 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 50 gp worth of rare herbs and fine food, you call forth an animal from the wilderness to serve as your faithful companion. Select your companion from among the following animals: ape, black bear, boar, giant badger, giant weasel, mule, panther, or wolf. However, your DM might pick one of these animals for you, based on the surrounding terrain and on what types of creatures would logically be present in the area. At the end of the 8 hours, your animal companion appears and gains all the benefits of your Companion's Bond ability. You can have only one animal companion at a time. If your animal companion is ever slain, the magical bond you share allows you to return it to life. With 8 hours of work and the expenditure of 25 gp worth of rare herbs and fine food, you call forth your companion's spirit and use your magic to create a new body for it. You can return an animal companion to life in this manner even if you do not possess any part of its body. If you use this ability to return a former animal companion to life while you have a current animal companion, your current companion leaves you and is replaced by the restored companion. Companion's Bond Your animal companion gains a variety of benefits while it is linked to you. * The animal companion loses its Multi-attack action, if it has one. * The companion obeys your commands as best it can. It rolls for initiative like any other creature, but you determine its actions, decisions, attitudes, and so on. If you are incapacitated or absent, your companion acts on its own. * When using your Natural Explorer feature, you and your animal companion can both move stealthily at a normal pace. * Your companion uses your proficiency bonus rather than its own for attacks and skills which it is proficient in. * An animal companion also adds your proficiency bonus to its AC and to its damage rolls. * Your animal companion gains proficiency in two skills of your choice. * It also becomes proficient with all saving throws. * For each level you gain after 3rd, your animal companion gains an additional hit die and increases its hit points accordingly. Whenever you gain the Ability Score Improvement class feature, your companion's abilities also improve. Your companion can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or it can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, your companion can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature unless its description specifies otherwise. Your animal companion gains the benefits of your Favored Enemy feature, and of your Greater Favored Enemy feature when you gain that feature at 6th level. It uses the favored enemies you selected for those features. Coordinated Attack Beginning at 5th level, when you use the Attack action on your turn, if your companion can see you, it can use its reaction to make a melee attack against any creature within range. Beast's Defense At 7th level, while your companion can see you, it has advantage on all saving throws. Storm of Claws and Fangs At 11th level, your companion can use its action to make a melee attack against each creature of its choice within 5 feet of it, with a separate attack roll for each target. This does not interfere with Coordinated Attack. Superior Beast's Defense At 15th level, whenever an attacker that your companion can see hits it with an attack, it can use its reaction to halve the attack's damage against it. Gloom Stalker Conclave : See Ranger: Gloom Stalker. Horizon Walker Conclave : See Ranger: Horizon Walker. Hunter Conclave Hunter's Prey At 3rd level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Colossus Slayer: When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it's below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. * Giant Killer: When a Large or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. * Horde Breaker: Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Defensive Tactics At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Escape the Horde: Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. * Multi-attack Defense: When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn. * Steel Will: You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Multi-attack At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Volley: You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon's range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target. * Whirlwind Attack: You can use your action to make melee attacks against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target. Superior Hunter's Defense At 15th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Evasion: When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. * Stand Against the Tide: When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice. * Uncanny Dodge: When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Monster Slayer Conclave : See Ranger: Monster Slayer Primeval Guardian Conclave : See Ranger: Primeval Guardian.